


Mystery (Barbatos x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mild Degradation, NSFW, Overstimulation, Restraints, Squirting, Tail Kink, Toys, aphrodisiac, blindfold, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Barbatos is ravaging the reader in the castle's dungeons
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Mystery (Barbatos x F!Reader)

Moans. Whimpers. Screams. All of these sounds resonated within his ears as you squirmed and shook on the table in front of him. Sweat. Exhausted. Naked. The sight in front of him was simply exquisite. Even he couldn’t deny the painful throbbing from his cock as he stood there, towering above you. He hadn’t allowed himself release, not yet, although his tip had been leaking precum for hours. His balls felt heavy, and have been for what felt like forever. His body begged him for discharge of his seed, preferably buried deep inside you, but he wasn’t done yet, not when you could still form coherent sentences for him, “P-Please Barbatos… I feel so… empty… ah!” Another cry, another orgasm. At this point, Barbatos had managed to make you squirt, something you claimed you had rarely, if ever, done before; something he was quite proud of. 

A small chuckle escaped him, but he never said anything. You only felt him, heard a soft laugh or felt his tail caress over your sensitive body. He didn’t even touch you properly, and maybe that was what made all of this so much worse. You wanted him, on some level, you knew that. The aphrodisiac he so discreetly slipped into your tea earlier that day set you on fire enough to know that you needed something, desperately, and especially inside of you. Both of you lost count of how many orgasms you had been through by now; all you knew was that your body was wet, slick, with more than one substance. Heavy pants echoed off the dungeon’s walls and the constant threat of the unknown had you on edge more than that damned vibrator on your clit. Your arms and legs were shackled onto whatever surface you were laying on, allowing for only minimal movement, if even that. 

Another cry escaped you as he turned the vibrator on a higher setting. His split tail slithered over your body, each piece of it swirling over your nipples which you never thought could be that sensitive, “B-Barbatos!!!” Your body shook, writhed, twisted and turned with the next orgasm. Tears streamed down your face as all of this became way too overwhelming, but you couldn’t help it, it just felt so good. “Hm…” a low hum and then a hand, no gloves, running over your exposed leg which twitched and tried to turn away from the touch. It grazed your inner thigh, fingers dancing close to your core where the vibrator was still working, but never reaching. Your chest was rising and falling heavily, quickly, and he found his gaze drift and linger there for a moment. 

Barbatos was a sadistic man, something everyone fails to realize, but if there’s one thing he enjoyed more than torturing people, it’s pleasuring people… with a hint of torture. The sight of you, shaking, pulsating, clenching around nothing… Well, that’s what truly made his day. He couldn’t help the soft hand that came to rest on your head, patting softly through your hair, almost as a form of praise for being so good for him. He let his head dip down, taking in a deep breath right by your neck before letting it out with the next sentence, making sure the warmth of it tingled over your skin, “turn your head.” He knows very well that this was the first time he had truly spoken all night, and he also knows what his voice does to you. The deep, baritone sound echoed in your mind, making you clench around nothing and take in a deep breath. You didn’t know which way to turn your head, although it should’ve been obvious. 

Another laugh escaped him at the sight of you, almost too confused to obey. His hand guided your head to the side he was on, your lips brushing against the tip of his cock, which you eagerly tried to take in your mouth in an attempt to have literally any hole filled at this point, but he pulled back, “don’t suck me. I’m not wasting my seed on your filthy mouth. Lick my head clean.” A feeling, almost one of sadness, ran through you at his words, but you obliged, hoping that being obedient would at least get you filled sooner. Your tongue came out, wiggling around to find the tip of his cock, which Barbatos found rather amusing. A quick click on his part turned the vibrator off, a heavy sigh of relief falling from your lips as you licked over his tip, humming and licking again almost desperately at the taste of his precum, your mind and body silently whispering you could taste him properly, “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” His voice cut through the thick air, his tail slithering down from your breasts to your naked abdomen until it covered your heating core. A gasp escaped you as you whined out loudly, rolling your hips against the almost foreign feeling. One of its ends circled your hole, entering you just far enough to give you the feeling of something, anything inside you, while the other one circled over your clit. Once again, your body was writhing as you tried to keep your tongue on his head, wiggling it over his slit while he wiggled his tail inside you. At this point, he was just messing with you, seeing how far he could push you for his own amusement, although something told him it wouldn’t be long before you would actually pass out from exhaustion, and he abruptly pulled away again. 

An actual scream escaped you, one of frustration. All of these orgasms, everything you did, and he would still deny you, “B-Barbatos!! I swear if you-- oh!” But he didn’t let you finish that thought, having already roughly shoved into you. In all honesty, your tone made him scoff and you could be happy right now that you didn’t see his face. He didn’t take mercy on you, either. His hands were gripping your ankles tightly as his cock filled you, easily sliding in from the many orgasms you had before, “you’re so loose, so slick, as if I had filled you many times before…” you didn't know what he was going on about, seeing as you felt very full right now, and slightly blessed. It was almost too overwhelming and you could’ve cum again just from feeling him connect with you, but something held you back. 

Your cunt was already sensitive, clenching and pulsating around him with every thrust he took, and he made sure to tell you that, too, “you’re wrapping around me so eagerly, pathetically… you’re nothing more than a toy to be played, a hole to be used.” Neither of you knew if he really meant it, if those were his true feelings, but you couldn’t care less right now. You were just moaning in delight at the feeling of him stretching you, his tip reaching far beyond your cervix and making you realize how big he truly was. In a way, all those orgasms left you almost numb to what he felt like, but at the same time, you felt every inch and it was just so… immense. So big. So filling. 

You cried out again, feeling yourself reach the edge, only to be stopped. A hand was placed on your abdomen and the last bit of logical thinking left inside of you told you that it was definitely him who was stopping it, while also pushing you closer to it, “B-Barbatos…” Another chuckle, darker this time. “S-Stop… I n-need to… cum!” Although you couldn’t see it, the servant just shook his head, before his gaze drifted down to wear your cunt was hungrily swallowing him up, “cum? You came so many times and you’re still being so selfish. I haven’t cum at all… it’s my turn.” You whined at his words, pulling at the restraints albeit to no avail. He laughed, once again, finding it almost adorable the way you tried to free yourself when you and him both knew that this is exactly what you wanted. 

“A little magic… to keep you on edge. To keep you writhing and squirming for me while I fill you up and try to match your own orgasms, maybe exceed them.” His words were exciting you more as he pounded into you, the wet sound of his body against yours, his cock sliding against your wet walls, was resonating in the dungeon, echoing off the cold stone walls and back into both of your ears. You felt him, your body reacting immediately as he began to twitch, spurts of his seed escaping him and landing deep inside you. He couldn’t hide the moan if he wanted to, having held back for too long. His deep, gravely voice reached your ears and went straight to your core, which tensed and tried to follow his lead, but he was really holding you back. 

His body leaned over yours, soft thrusts still entering you as he unloaded inside of you, and for what felt like the first time in a long time, his lips found yours. Hungrily, eagerly, just like you had been with him, they devoured those sweet lips. His teeth tugged on your bottom lip, pulling it out before letting it snap back. His grip on your ankles loosened and returned around your wrists instead. Chest to chest… you felt his hot skin against yours as he pounded again, moving you against whatever surface you were on. Cries escaped you once more, cries he swallowed with his tongue against yours and you started to wonder what he really wanted. He was so confusing, so demanding… and yet, so mysterious, as he kept on taking you, all night, or maybe for longer… 


End file.
